Family Bliss  BBQ
by Soyna
Summary: Willam B. Boxer goes over to the Valentine-Highwind house hold for a BBQ.  William wished he had paid attention to the stories he heard in town.  Placed in the Family Bliss Universe of Enide-dear.


**FB: A Simple BBQ**

* * *

><p><strong>By<strong>:Albedosreqium / Soyna  
><strong>Setting: <strong>Family Bliss Universe that was created by Enide-dear and I am intruding my interpretation into the AU that she created.  
><strong>Rating, Genre and Warnings: <strong>PG. Friendship/Humour. Swearing, food and destruction, typical of the family's actions. Mention of Male on Male interaction, even if it is subtle.  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Vincent, Cid, Remnant, Reno as well as a poor new employee of Cid.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted by the almighty Square Enix©. I do not profit from this endeavour. All OC's are mine though.

**Summary and Additional Information:  
>Enide-dear Family BlissAddams Family contest entry.**

Er… I went with the "normal" neighbour Point of View with the Family Bliss universe. I am not good at following directions and this is what came out of the bunny that crawled into my lap.

Cid hires a wonder of an accountant and invites him and his normal family over for a barbeque to celebrate the fact that Highwind Industries was finally going to see some black ink.

* * *

><p>His family had moved to the small town trying to get away from the craziness of Midgar: Edge and the hectic life that they used to have there.<p>

William B. Boxer thought it was the best thing for his whole family when he got the job offer from Cid Highwind's small air freight and Courier Company. Moving to Rocket Town was a big decision but it was the best thing that he had ever done. He was only an accountant but he was a good one. He had already worked wonders with Cid's books — which were a mess before he arrived— and figured the company would be in the black in three years with current projections and investments.

Cid was so happy with the news that the gruff man patted him on his back and invited him and his family over to his house for a barbeque dinner to celebrate the news.

"We'll roast a pig and you'll bring yer family over," Cid said excitedly. "Now, I won't take no for an answer. Yer the best, thar Bill."

William didn't correct Cid when he called him Bill anymore even though he preferred being called William.

So, he gathered his family up.

"All the neighbours are saying that the house and family is a little weird," his wife said as she fiddled with her purse as they were trying to get out of the house.

"Everyone has their oddities," William responded back as he hit the feet of his teenage son. He was lying on the couch, with his shoes on, with the headphones that never left his ears. "Come on, Legen, we're going now. You're going to try to have a civil conversation with them. They have some boys that are the same age as you. Cid is my employer and I would like to keep this job."

He received a slow blink and a sound that was vaguely affirmative.

"There are rumours that they worship the devil and there are demons there," his wife said with wide eyes as she clutched at her purse. "They say during a thunderstorm you shouldn't go outside because they let one of the demons out."

"That is all nonsense, Betty," William said and shook his head. He couldn't believe his wife was falling for the mad rumours. "We are in the middle of nowhere, there are still monsters around." He head heard these stories as well, but they were so outrageous that he stopped listening. He kept herding his family to the car so that they wouldn't be late.

"I'm not to sure about this William," Betty said as they walked out of the house. "There are so many weird stories. People talk about vampires, ghosts and monsters that all come from that house."

"That's all silliness."

"Mrs. Potter even said that they were all gay," Betty said in a hushed whisper.

"Oh, come on, Betty. I didn't think you had a problem with the alternative life style," William said. "You know that Mr. Highwind is gay. He does nothing to hide his affection for Vincent."

He had met Vincent only once and he seemed a nice enough fellow. Quiet and slender, he had just walked through the hanger dropped a bag off on Cid's desk, gave the gruff man a kiss on the cheek and walked out. Nothing out of the ordinary at all, except that Cid wouldn't stop talking about Vincent for the rest of the day.

"Even their adopted son's!" Betty announced.

"Whatever," Legen said as he opened the car door, "as long as they don't hit on me."

William sighed. "Listen. This is the best job that I ever had. He pays well, helped us move here from Midgar and I like it here. We talked about this, Betty. Edge was killing us. Legen isn't as sick here with his asthma and you're even feeling better. I do too and I would rather not go back. So please, Betty," he looked to his son and pulled out on ear piece so that he can here him too. "Legen, behave. There are no demons, vampires or monsters and they aren't going to hit on you."

Betty softly smiled and got in the car. "I know, William. I like it here too but there are just so many weird stories about the household."

He heard his son grumble as he put his ear piece back in. "Whatever."

Nothing could be as strange as all the stories he heard.

* * *

><p>William was not expecting such a crowd. He thought it was supposed to be just Cid, Vincent and their three boys, but the small farm house seemed to be surrounded by people. He didn't think Cid's family was that big. He got out of the car to hear the roar of Cid as he took two steps forward. "There's Bill!" Cid yelled around a cigar that was in his mouth and hoisting a beer in his direction. His boss jogged over to him and put his big arm around his shoulder, nearly sending his glasses flying. "Hey! Everyone! Bill's here." Cid bellowed as he felt himself being dragged forward towards the people that were sitting in the yard.<p>

Everyone turned towards them.

He didn't recognize any of them and that had him a little worried. "Everyone! Here's the man that's gonna get rid of all the red ink. Best god-damn number jockey in the world! Everyone, Bill!"

He looked over his shoulder to see his wife and son coming up behind. Betty was smiling but Legen had already put his hood up and his hands stuffed in his pockets, effectively blocking himself in his own music filled world again.

People waived and said 'Hi' in return.

"You're being rude, Cid." William looked to his left and was a bit startled to see Vincent suddenly standing there. He looked very … different from the last time he saw him and William was a little startled. The start was also from the fact that he hadn't seen him the moment before in the crowd of people and wondered where he had been.

He was so tall and pale and there was no way he could have missed seeing him even in a large crowd. He was wearing all black leather and buckles that looked like it was part of his skin that covered every part of him but his face. He had seen the red scarf wrapped in his heavy mop of hair before and it seemed to shadow his very vibrant red eyes. Vincent's brass hand reached out and pulled Cid off of him. "You will have to excuse Cid. He's already drunk." Cid laughed and slapped William on the back.

William staggered but regained his feet. "Well, come on and join the party. Have yerself a beer. This is all 'cause of ya, Bill!" Cid started to walk back to the part puffing on his cigar as he went.

"Why don't you introduce me to your family?" Vincent said as he looked behind him.

He introduced Betty and Legen to Vincent. Betty smiled and blushed as she took his hand. Legen grunted in a typical teenage manner of greeting.

"The kids are over by the garden. You may have more fun with them than us stuffy adults," Vincent said in understanding to Legen as he put his strange metallic hand on his boy's shoulder. "Don't disturb Loz, though. He's pouting and turning the pig at the moment and should be left alone."

"Whatever," Legen said and started to stalk off to where Vincent indicated.

He wanted to remind his son to be on his best behaviour but Betty grabbed his arm and looked at Vincent. "We thought this was going to be a small family dinner."

Vincent tilted his head to the side and looked down at her. He could see that his wife blushed as Vincent's intense eyes focused on her. "It was. Cloud came over with a delivery and Cid talked up a storm about how happy he was. Then Tifa heard the news and, well, that was that. The whole big 'family' showed up."

A large red dog came bounding down the stairs of the small house and approached them. He didn't know they had a pet. The colouring was strange, he was a little mangy and looked like he needed his coat brushed and the poor thing only had one eye.

"Oh, Vincent. Are these the guests of honour?" the dog spoke in a educated tone. Betty made a startled gasp and clutched his arm tighter. He was able to keep his cool as he looked down at the red dog – thing. He was actually too stunned to speak.

"Yes, they are," Vincent said, "Betty and William, this is Nanaki."

The dog sat and raised his paw. "A pleasure."

William reached down and shook the large paw and nudged Betty to do the same. "I caught the pig that Cid's roasting!" Nanaki announced proudly and then bounded off to the group. William noted that the dogs tail was on fire. No one seemed to be alarmed or startled by this fact.

"Um … were we supposed to bring something?" Betty asked as she watched the dog walk up to a short man with wild blond spiky hair. He must have used a bottle of hairspray or gel to get his hair to stick up like that.

"No, your family is here to relax and enjoy our hospitality. You have made Cid very happy with your planning and taken a lot of pressure off his shoulders," Vincent said as they started to walk into the crowd. "I shall introduce you to everyone properly."

He met the young man with the wild blond hair that was wearing a lot of black leather and had a strange hippy name of Cloud. He was polite and rather quiet. The woman on his arm was named Tifa and he was ashamed to admit that Betty had to elbow him in the ribs when he kept looking at her chest. They were quite calm about all the strangeness that was around them and no one said anything as Cloud poured a beer in a cup with a straw for the big red dog.

It was weird seeing a pet drinking beer … and using a straw.

He was stunned to see a big black man light a new cigar on the tail of the dog before he came over and introduced himself properly. He had a loud voice that startled him. He learned his name was Barret and he had a strange appendage like Vincent as he had a metal hand as well. He was also as drunk as Cid.

Betty leaned against him and whispered, "I think he's gay too. Look at his shirt."

He didn't comment back on the mesh shirt as Vincent asked him a question. "Would you like a drink?" Vincent said as they passed a cooler.

"A beer would be nice," William said.

"A wine-spritzer if you have," Betty said and blinked at him. He was beginning to wonder if there was something to the stories that went around town. He wished he had paid attention to all the ones that were whispered around the shop.

Vincent approached the cooler, opened it and frowned as he found it empty. He stood up sharply and looked around him. Vincent's eyes seemed to glow red as he scanned the area. "Has Yuffie and Cait been around?"

The leather wearing hippie was the one that answered. "Yes, they were hear a minute or two ago," Cloud said and looked down at the cooler which only contained ice. "Typical."

A man with a beard and a large blue coat was sitting on a bench and all eyes were suddenly turned on him. "What?" he said obviously nervous at the attention.

"Reeve," Vincent's voice seemed to change and become deeper. It made the man with the beard jump up.

"I'll deal with them," Reeve said and walked around the side of the house.

Vincent turned back to him. "The drinks will be returned soon," Vincent said as he closed the lid of the cooler. "That was Reeve. He's the current head of the WRO and child at heart." William nodded. He had heard of Reeve before and didn't know that he was a personal friend of Cid's. "Why don't you have a seat while I get this all settled. There are some small snacks on the table."

"Thank you, Vincent," William said as he led Betty to a chair where they tried to sit down. Cid came over before he could be seated. "We're roasting the pig over here and smothering it with beer. Best way ta cook a pig. Ya don't mind if I steal yer husband do ya?" Cid said and dragged him off without even waiting for an answer. Tifa sat down beside Betty and he gave his wife an apologetic look as he was dragged off by his drunken boss.

"Let the ladies all gossip over there," Cid said as they approached a fire-pit that did indeed have a large pig roasting on it. A large boy with white short hair that looked like a duck tail was turning the roast on the spit. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a black skin-tight shirt with the white words, 'Clones are People two'.

"This is one of our boys, Loz," Cid said as he pointed to a chair and directed him to sit. "Loz, this 'ere is Bill."

Loz grunted something that resembled a 'hello', and kept rotating the pig.

Cid shook his head. "Don't mind 'im. He's grumpy 'cause he wanted us to use the pig he caught."

The large boy grunted. "It was bigger and would have tasted better too."

"It was too big, Loz," Cid said and shook his head. "Kids." William looked at the pig that was cooking. It was massive and bigger than the dog that had caught it. He didn't think pigs got as big.

This was not what he was expecting out of a family barbeque.

"At least he was tryin' to help out unlike the other two brats over there." Cid said as he pointed to four kids that were sitting on a bench. His son was with them the other two had similar coloured hair to Loz. The other two were a young boy in dark clothes and a young girl with a long braid in her hair that was tied off with a big pink ribbon.

One of the kids had long silver hair that went down to his waist already looked comfortable sitting by his son with an ear bud disappearing behind a curtain of hair. The other boy, who had a shorter mop of hair, was in the lap of a man in a rumpled dark-blue suit and very long and very red hair. The redhead had his hands around the boy's waist and they seemed to be taking turns kissing each others noses.

The other two looked like they were playing cards with each other and ignoring all the other antics around them.

He was about to ask who the girl was that was talking with his son when Cid started to talk again. "Yazoo, the one with the long hair, is bein' a prissy asshole and complainin' about his nails and how the smoke is gettin' in 'is hair."

"He wouldn't be prissy if you cooked the pig I caught," Loz mumbled but Cid ignored him.

William looked over to Yazoo and blinked a few times. Yazoo was a boy? Even from this distance he could see that Yazoo was wearing a skin tight shirt that was bedazzled with the word "Diva" over a very flat chest. He should know better than to make judgements based on hair. There were a lot of men in Edge that had long hair … but Yazoo did look quite girly from a distance.

Yazoo was leaning awfully heavy against his son's side and — something that he had never seen his son do before — had relinquished control of his music player to another.

"Cid!" The redhead in the suit yelled. "Can ya throw me a beer, yo?"

"Get Kadaj off your damn lap and do it yerself!" Cid bellowed back. "Oh, yeah. That there's Reno; Lazy-ass Turk. Bastard always hanin' around, stealin' my beer and food."

William couldn't control his eyebrows as they shot up. "A Turk?" He knew that Cid had connections with Shin-Ra but was not aware that there were still such people as Turk's about.

"Yeah. Real pain in the arse, he is," Cid grumbled. "Doesn't matter how often I ban the fucker from my house or we threaten his life, he keeps comin' back or Kadaj goes to him. So we have to put up with his skinny ass around 'ere."

The boy on the redhead's lap yelled back. "I'm still thanking him for the gifts he got us!" And the boy proceeded to give the redhead a kiss with such force that they fell off the bench and rolled in the grass.

Cid rolled his eyes and yelled, "They're children around and we got guests, yah two tramps!"

That didn't seem to stop the two them from kissing rather passionately on the ground. The actions made him blush.

"Sorry for the display," Cid said and rubbed the back of his neck. "They ain't trained yet."

There was a banging sound that made him jump as he turned to look at the back door of the house. An angry looking slim auburn-haired man came out. He was wearing black clothes and it looked like half a red leather coat.

The man stormed over to stand in front of Cid. "I thought you locked up that fabric menace!"

That was when Vincent came out of the house and he was now wrapped in a red cape that was hiding half his face. "She slipped out from under the closet door." It also appeared that Vincent gained a cat that was wearing a crown on its head and a similar small red cape.

A dog that could talk and a cat that wore a superhero outfit. This day was getting odder and odder.

"It ate my coat," the auburn haired man roared and pointed at Vincent. William couldn't help but cringe at the sound but no one else seemed to be bothered by it.

A large man with dark hair walked out with a cooler in his arms. "I'll buy you a new coat." The man was a wall of muscle and he was only wearing shorts. "Go check on the apple pies and leave the remains of your coat out here."

The angry auburn haired man crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "I do _not_ like being treated like this! I should be able to wear my coat where ever I go!"

"I'm sorry, Genesis," Vincent said and spoke in a tone of a man with great patience. "Capey really does have a mind of her own and you were warned last time when she ate your collar."

"But it's my trademark!" Genesis whined. He sounded very much like how his son whined when something 'wasn't fair'.

"You can have my cape," a small voice said. It took a moment for William to realize that it was coming from the cat that was now bounding off of Vincent's shoulder and onto the cooler that the big man was carrying effortlessly.

"Get lost furball," Genesis scowled and stormed back into the house with a great show of noise that involved stomping his feet and slamming a door. Only to have it open again and a young man with wild black spiky hair was thrown out. "No puppies allowed."

William didn't see Nanaki around at the moment until he realized that Genesis was talking about the boy with the dark wild hair.

"Angeal," the young man whined, taking large eyes and a whiny voice to a new level of appreciation, "Genesis kicked me out." He was dressed in jeans and a muscle shirt and looked like he could be the older man's son but had gotten into that blond hippies hairspray stash.

"Stay out of his way, Zack."

"But I'm hungry and supper isn't ready yet," Zack whined.

The large man sighed, rolled his eyes and kept on walking. "Go play with Cloud."

Zack smiled, bounced and ran around the house.

The large man sat beside him, knocked the cat off the cooler and pulled out a beer and handed him one. "It looks like you need this."

"Well, yes," William stuttered and was a little ashamed of himself for doing so. He didn't think that this house was really as insane as all the stories that were out there. He would have to re-evaluate the tales in the future.

"It's a little crazy around here and it takes some getting used too." The man said and held out his hand. "I'm Angeal."

He took the man's hand which was firm and strong. "William."

The redhead, Reno, came and stood in front of them and was suddenly digging in the cooler for a beer. The young boy that he had been kissing earlier stood beside him, holding his hand out. He was wearing a shirt that said, 'I do BAD things'.

"You're too young," Angeal said promptly and slammed the lid shut after Reno took a single beer out and glared and the silver-haired boy that had been reaching for one of the beers.

"You're not my father," Kadaj said and stood with his hands on his hips.

"No, but I am!" Cid grumbled but didn't look up from basteing the pig with another beer. "Behave, will ya."

"It's not like I can get drunk anyway," Kadaj said as Reno cracked open his beer and started to drink it. Kadaj wrapped his arm around Reno's waist and glared at Cid. The boy sure looked like he did not like being told what to do, but then, what teenager did?

"So, when's the grub gonna be done?" Reno asked.

"You know, there's snacks and …" Cid began but was interrupted by the leather clad hippie, Cloud, and Zack rounding the side of the house with some very large swords in their possession. They were fighting each other and it didn't look like they were playing as they bounded off of the side of the house, blades connecting with sparks and then more quickly than he could really comprehend, Cloud plummeted to the ground and crashed into the garden.

Angeal stood and yelled, "That's my sword Zackary!"

Yazoo stood up from where is son was and let out a panicked sounding scream. "You're going to let Fudge out!"

Cid cursed and yelled but it didn't slow him down from pouring more beer on the roasting pig. "You better fix that damn fence or kill the damn thing."

"You can't kill Fudge! Who's going to eat the vegetables?" Kadaj yelled and ran over to the destruction.

The whole place was insane. William cringed in his chair as Angeal went over and dragged Zack away by the ear. Cloud was forced to fix the fence to keep what looked like a rather large turtle contained. The young boy and girl, who he learned their names were Denzel and Marlene, helped him.

William sat in his chair and drank his beer quickly and helped himself to another one, but decided that he had enough when he thought he saw a dragon peering out the hanger window at him. There was gunfire happening in the front that startled him, but Cid and the talking dog assured him that it was only Vincent, Reno and Barret having a target shooting competition.

The talking cat appeared again and sat on his lap. "We need to talk about these plans ya made up for Cid, laddie. I need to know if they are viable fer help with some investments with the WRO."

He didn't even know how to respond to the talking cat that was making itself comfortable in his lap.

Cid grabbed the cat by the cape and threw it roughly. "Reeve, you damn well better not be tryin' ta poach my accountant. I hired 'em!"

The Cat looked a little upset, corrected its little crown and then ran around to the other side of the house. William was confused. He thought the man in the long blue coat with the goatee was Reeve. He didn't ask for clarification as that was the time that Loz said that he was tired of turning the damn pig and was it done yet.

Cid told him that he could stop and that it was done. Loz seemed relieved and went running over to where Yazoo and his son were sitting. Legen was squished between the two. He was about to say something as he saw that Yazoo's hand was on his son's knee and Legen didn't seem to mind the attention.

Genesis emerged from the kitchen — without his half-eaten jacket — to announce that the pies would be perfectly cooled for supper and he made his famous broccoli salad that everyone must eat.

Kadaj mimed puking and got a glare from the auburn hair man. "And yes, you will eat some too."

"Great! Everyone to the front to get their plates and then we can carve up this pig!" Cid bellowed around the cigar that he kept replenishing in his mouth.

Cid grabbed him and dragged him back to the front where plates were set and the food was dished out. He found his wife smiling at him as he approached her as she was sitting and talking with Reeve who— as she informed him — was a delightful gentleman. She seemed to have befriended Tifa as well.

William grabbed a little bit of everything, even the broccoli salad and a piece of the pig that Cid cut off for them all to eat.

The craziness calmed down as they all ate and talked. He had to tell them a little about the prospects and the investments that the cat seemed to be really interested in. Reeve at one point stopped him talking as he grabbed the cat that was sitting on the arm of his chair. "Got to change the memory card," he said and opened the cat's head.

He was too stunned to start talking after that for a few moments.

"Does he play music too?" was the question that Legen asked to break his stunned silence.

Yazoo and Kadaj perked up at that and questions of what else the Cat could record and if it had video capability. Reeve turned red and stammered a few times as he was given some hard looks and frowns.

"Cait used to join me in the shower," Tifa said with an accusing tone and put a hand on Reeve's shoulder. She suddenly looked very intimidating.

Cid was the one that stood up and calmed things down. "We will kill the snoopy perv later! Let's enjoy the evenin'."

There was some decent and calm conversation that occurred and he learned a little more about everyone. They all had colourful backgrounds and most had some dealing with the former company Shin-Ra or now worked for the WRO.

He was a little curious as to why Cloud wore so much leather for his delivery service. He didn't ask, but he was pretty sure that the leather-clad hippie had to did more than deliver with that fancy motorbike and that get up.

Zack was forced to sit beside the large fellow, Angeal. The large man had started polishing his sword right after they had finished eating dessert and had hardly stopped to even sip at his drink.

"Can I ..." Zack started but Angeal would firmly tell him 'No' every time, not even letting him finish the sentence.

"You know better than to touch my sword."

"But you did give it to me at one point," Zack protested. "I did kill you after all."

William was a little startled at that strange statement. Zack killed the man that was sitting beside him. He didn't remember any stories about zombies from the shop, but he would remember to ask about that Monday morning.

"And then Zack gave it to me," the leather-clad hippie said in defence.

"He was dying and was not thinking straight," Angeal said with a heavy frown.

William wished he had some holy water, just in case they were zombies.

He was a little startled to see Angeal swing the sword around and point it right at Cloud's face, nearly touching the hippie's nose. "And look how you treated it! You left it on that cliff to rust! This is a matter of honour and you both sullied my sword so you are both not allowed to touch it ever again!"

Genesis rolled his eyes. "He's going to be polishing that for hours now." He glared at Zack and Cloud with equal amounts of venom.

"Let's put everything away and retire inside for a cup of … Gaia damn it!" Cid was looking over to where the pig had been roasting to see that the pit was now nothing but scattered charcoal and the spit was empty.

William was wondering if the food was poisoned because he was pretty sure there was a dragon curled on the front step now with a large strange shape in its belly.

"Kadaj!" Cid yelled at the boy who rolled his eyes.

"I didn't open up the hanger to let her out." He snapped back. "Maybe that little thief was trying to steal some of your tools."

They looked down on the ground beside the cooler. Everyone called her a little thief and the young woman, whom he learned her real name was Yuffie, had passed out before dessert on to many of the wine spritzers that she had enjoyed.

Betty grabbed his arm firmly.

Kadaj sniffed with indignation, "I haven't left this spot."

"Not that I haven't been tryin', yo," he heard the redheaded Turk mumble as his arms snaked around the silver-haired boy's waist.

It was Vincent that spoke next after his red eyes assessed everything with one gaze. "Where are Loz and Yazoo?"

"Where's Legen?" Betty said as they looked around.

No one noticed where they went but Vincent was suddenly surrounded by black smoke and a winged grey-skinned demon appeared. The demon bounded into the air and was gone. Every one was silent as suddenly there were loud yells and crashing sounds coming from the hanger.

He noted that Kadaj was looking quite smug and he moved to sit in the redheaded Turk's lap again. He seemed quite dependant on Reno.

Three bodies tumbled to the ground, startling him.

All without T-shirts.

One was his son.

Everyone was silent for a moment and then Kadaj started to chuckle.

"Legen?" Betty said a bit stunned.

Cid looked like he was going to explode. The demon was surrounded by smoke and Vincent stood there hovering over the three boys, who was no less threatening looking than the demon. Loz put both his son and Yazoo behind his back. "We were just fooling around."

"I can see that!" Vincent spoke in a low voice that held anger behind it.

"Nothing happened! We were just playing with the kittens," Loz said.

"Without yer shirts?" Cid bellowed and started to curse and swear up a storm at the three boys. They hung there heads accordingly but none of them looked like they were ashamed of what they did, not even his son who kept stealing glances at Yazoo.

"I didn't want to get cat hair on my new shirt," Yazoo said once Cid stopped swearing.

William stood — getting over his shock— and grabbed his son by the arm who was wide eyed and looking concerned. "What were you doing?" he hissed in his ear.

His son blushed red and whispered back, "We were just playing with the kittens."

"I think we need to go home," he said and turned to Cid. "I'm sorry Mr. Highwind to cut the evening short like this."

"No apologies needed," Cid said as he glared at Yazoo and Loz who were now sitting cross legged on the ground with their heads hanging low. He would have thought they looked ashamed if Yazoo didn't tilt his head and wink and smile — which was more like a leer— at Legen.

They rushed to the car with a series of goodbyes and multiple apologies. He could hear Betty whispering furiously to Legen but he couldn't hear what she was saying. Vincent was the one that opened the door for him. "I hope this won't change your employment with Highwind Industries. Cid hasn't been happier with an accountant before."

He looked over to the crowd of people. Yazoo was now leaning against Loz and gave a coy little wave to Legen and he saw his son return the gesture.

"No, I have no problem about working for Highwind Industries," he said simply to Vincent. The dark-haired man did look a little concerned as Cid smacked the head of Loz and called him a lout. His voice could be heard over everyone else talking as if this was something normal that happened. "If you will excuse me, I do believe I have to have a conversation with my son."

Vincent nodded his head and stepped back, wrapping himself in the cape. No wonder people thought he was a vampire, even if the cape should have been black.

William got in his car with his family and they drove away and he didn't say a word until they got home.

Betty was the first to speak. "Well, they certainly were interesting."

"Yes, yes, they were," he was finally able to speak after he shut off the engine.

"Dad?"

He turned to his son who was still shirtless and without his MP3 player plugged into his ears and tryed to look innocent.

He was failing.

"I thought you didn't want them hitting on you." he stated simply. It was the only thing that he could think of at the moment as he noticed there was a bruise — no, two bruises— on his neck; one on each side.

Legen eyes grew wide and he chewed his lip before he spoke. "Did you see what they looked like? They are the hottest guys I have ever seen."

William covered his face and rested his head on the steering wheel as he felt his wife touch his shoulder gently. "Well, at least he has good taste in men."

William was almost craving the normal days of muggers, hacking coughs and the dirty streets of Midgar's Edge. He took in a deep breath and let it out. It was just something that he was going to have to get used to. It was odd but it was nothing harmful to his family.

… except for his son making out with two other boys, demons, dragons, strange men with artificial limbs, talking robotic cats, sword play, gun practice, and talking dogs.

"I don't think we will go to any more invitations to dinner."

They started to walk to the house and he put his arm around his shirtless son as they did so.

"So … can they come over here for dinner?" His son said in a voice that was full of hope.

He just about tripped over his own feet and was not impressed that his wife giggled at the prospect.

* * *

><p>Those t-shirts can be found online... they are hardly original ideas.<p>

I feel sorry for poor William (Bill), don't you? They would be the craziest neighbours in the world to have.

The story is a little kinda not following the contest but sort of is. Poor "Normal" neighbours. Everyone in the Final Fantasy Seven universe has a horrible neurosis. EVERYONE! :iconendie-dear: is having a little contest thing that I am entering… just for the funs of it all. I don't expect to win with this one. I mean, I am off kilter on this one, I believe.


End file.
